


Danny Phantom: The New Generation Challenge

by PeterDan8



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, challenge, danny phantom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterDan8/pseuds/PeterDan8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan Phantom escape from the Thermos.   Dan Phantom fusion Ember McLain, Kitty,  Desiree, Lunch Lady Ghost, Princess Dorathea, Penelope Spectra, Lydia, Pandora, Valerie, Paulina and Sam into Dani Phantom.  </p><p>Dan Phantom fusion himself with Clockwork, Walker, Skulker, Johnny 13, Nicolai Technus, Fright Knight, Sidney Poindexter, Ghost Writer, Vortex, Underthgrowth and Control Freak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny Phantom: The New Generation Challenge

Dan Phantom escape from the Thermos. Dan Phantom fusion Ember McLain, Kitty, Desiree, Lunch Lady Ghost, Princess Dorathea, Penelope Spectra, Lydia, Pandora, Valerie and Paulina into Sam.   
Dan Phantom fusion himself with Clockwork, Walker, Skulker, Johnny 13, Nicolai Technus, Fright Knight, Sidney Poindexter, Ghost Writer, Vortex, Underthgrowth and Control Freak.


End file.
